Project GRASS
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: Set during Rose and Scorpius fith year. Rose and scorpius are friends. just friends. But will a bet with Lucy, Lily and James that just seems to get bigger and bigger change everything? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Project G.R.A.S.S  
><strong>

Rose sighed, looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express as her best friends; Albus and Scorpius argued behind her back.

"How could you still wear that rubbish without hurling?" Albus yelled, gesturing intently to Scorpius' Chubly Cannons pin "why don't you just become sane and cheer for the Harpies"

"You only like them because you're mum used to be their chaser" Scorpius snapped standing tall with his chest puffed outwards.

"You know what I think?" Albus countered.

"Enlighten us Al" Scorpius said with the smirk e had undoubtedly inherited from his father.

"I think because Rose`s dad hates you, this is your only way to stay friends with her" he said, then adding as an afterthought "that, or you fancy her."

Rose, feeling the need to get involved stood up and walked over to her friends. She patted a flushed, angry Scorpius on the shoulder as she turned to her cousin. "Wow, ten minutes on the train and you already broke the Malfoy" Rose said sarcastically to Albus "new personal best."

He smiled proudly as she turned to the tall blonde boy, who was still a tad pink. "And you" she said, ruffling his gelled back hair "don`t provoke him." With that she went back to sit down, not before tearing the Chubly Cannons pin off his chest. Picking up her mother's old copy of _Hogwarts a History _she continued to hide behind it as the boys continued to be boys.

Two compartments down Lucy giggled as she came flying in through the door. "I can`t stand it anymore" she yelled, half ecstatic, half exasperated.

"What can`t you stand?" Lily asked, looking her friends up and down as she closed the door behind her.

"Rose and Scorpius" she whisper-yelled "they are so cute together!"

"What do you suppose we do?" James asked. Lucy ran over to him and whispered something in his ear using big, elaborate hand gestures as his eyes widened. "It`ll never work" he said back to her, picking up his copy of _The Daily Prophet _and continuing to read "plus Uncle Ron will never allow it, he already isn't keen on them being 'just friends'."

"What are you talking about?" Lily demanded to her older brother and cousin.

"I`m talking about my genius plan-" she started before James interrupted.

"That will never work" he said from behind his paper.

"To get Rose and Scorpius together" she said.

"Yes" Lily cheered "I`m in."

"You guys are wasting your time" James added.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Lucy asked him "unless you`re scared Potter?"

"I`m not scared" James argued.

"Then it`s settled, whoever can get Rose and Scorpius together wins the pot" she said reaching into her pocket "five Gallons to play."

"Deal" James said, taking out a small bag he had in his pocket and placing both his and Lucy`s money in it.

"Me too" Lily said excitedly adding her money to the pile. They all smiled at each other. "Wait" Lily said suddenly before they went back to what they were doing before "how do we know if their together?"

After thinking for a moment James snapped his fingers. "When they snog" he said.

"We need a name for our project" Lucy said "so they don`t hear us talking about it."

"Grass" Lily said happily. The other two looked puzzled so she explained. "Grass, meaning get Rose and Scorpius snogging" she said. The others laughed. Project G.R.A.S.S was officially a go.


	2. Chapter 2

As Rose and Scorpius sat under a tree during one of their free periods, James lurked nearby. It was almost too much to bear, listening to them talk.

"So wait, what did you get for number four?" Scorpius asked, rubbing the gel out of his hair.

"I`m sorry" Rose said, ignoring Scorpius` question "but why do you let your dad do that to your hair?"

"I don`t know" he shrugged "but can you help me with my charms homework?"

"Not until you get that rubbish out of your hair" she said, standing up and holding her hand out to him "come on." James tried not to laugh at the look on Scorpius` face. Though Lucy and Lily would obviously go to Rose to get the two together, James had a plan of his own. Go straight to Scorpius. Rose was too proud to admit if she fancied him, plus she didn't like James. James followed the two through the long hallways, keeping a safe distance. When they arrived at the boy`s bathroom, Rose sent Scorpius in and waited outside. James followed in after him.

"So" James said, clamping the boy on the shoulder and causing him to jump "how`s it going with Rose."

"Great, but I`m not really getting the charms" he said, totally missing James` point.

"No, I mean with _you_ and Rose" he tried again. Scorpius sent him a puzzled look. James sighed. "Do you fancy her?" he demanded.

"What?" Scorpius said, blushing horribly "no. it`s not that I don`t like her it`s just that I don`t like her like that. I mean I could, she`s not bad looking but no that would be gross. Not that I fine Rose gross…" he trailed off.

"You`re no use to me" James yelled angrily and left.

"What was that about?" a voice from behind Scorpius asked. He turned around to see Albus.

"Hey Al" he said, cracking a smile with a lingering confusion from before. "I don`t know, just James being James I guess."

"Well, I`ll get to the bottom of this" he said, marching out proudly. Scorpius shrugged and continued washing his gel-infested hair.


	3. Chapter 3

"James!" Albus yelled, chasing his brother down the hall "James, wait up."

"What do you want Al?" James asked his little brother, clearly annoyed.

"What was all that stuff about Rose in the bathroom?" he asked him.

"Oh that, that`s a bet that I made with Lily And Lucy" he said.

"A bet?" Albus asked "I want in!" James smiled.

"Fine" he said "first one to get Rose and Scorpius to snog wins that pot, five gallons to play." Albus happily handed over his money.

"That makes four" James smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey!" Albus called, racing down the hall, his already messy hair flying all over the place and his robes causing him to trip over his own feet "hey, Scorpius!" Scorpius sighed deeply, already annoyed and confused with James and not ready to deal with Albus`s stupidity and obliviousness.

"What?" Scorpius snapped, turning around to stare at him "what could possibly be so important that you couldn't tell me five seconds ago?"

"Well, um" he stuttered, looking around the hall way in search of an answer "I forgot! I needed to ask you about the charms home work."

"I don't know" Scorpius said, rolling his eyes "I`m working on it with Rose right now so-" At the mention of Rose`s name his eyes lit up.

"Rose!" he yelled, so loudly that a few first years looked around in shock "I like Rose, don`t you?"

"Well, of course. She`s my best friend."

"No!" Albus yelled and he took out his wand and held it up to Scorpius "you boy need to learn how to speak guy and come and find me!" With that he walked away, at a very angry and face pace.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose?"

Rose looked up from her homework, her hair hanging in her face in a way that made Scorpius swallow nervously, though Rose didn't seem to notice, and if she did ignored it.

"Yes?" She asked. Though she was tapping her foot impatiently, her tone was friendly.

"Do the potter boys seem off to you?" He asked, fidgeting with his sleeve cuff nervously.

"Don't they always?" She laughed, flipping her hair and looking down again. Scorpius was forced to stifle a gasp, by pretending to yawn. "Are you tired?" Rose added, hearing Scorpius's 'yawn.'

"What?" Scorpius yelled, sounding incredibly defensive at such a simple question "no!" He looked suddenly flustered and his usually pale cheeks were a deep scarlet now.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked, looking at him sideways.

"Yeah" Scorpius said, smiling, though his attention didn't seem to be all there "I`m just tired." Rose opened her mouth to point out that she had just said that and had him deny it, but Scorpius quickly waved, cutting her off, and ran out of the library, smacking into Teddy and Victoire, who where equally at fault on account of their 'kissing and walking' maneuver.

"Fine, don`t listen to Rose, that`s cool" she yelled in frusteration. Lucy, who was sitting a few tables away from Rose, smiled. The boys seemed to be failing mierably, which meant it was time to take action.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Rose" Lucy said as she took a seat at the table that Rose was sitting at. Rose looked up annoyed, and then smiled upon realizing it wasn't a Potter boy.

"Hey Lucy, how`s it going?" she asked, pushing her Charms homework away from her momentarily.

"Fine" she said idly "you?"

"Not very good" Rose said, frowning slightly "all the boys are acting weird. But like, weirder than the usual weird."

"That`s weird" Lucy said, rolling her eyes at Rose`s awkwardness. The two laughed as Lucy continued at her master plan. "So" she said, trying to keep her tone sounding casual "Scorpius is cute right?"

"What?" Rose asked, blinking at Lucy. Had she heard right?

"Scorpius Malfoy, do you think he`s cute?" she asked again.

"I guess so" Rose said, blushing.

"You guess so?" she asked.

"Yes alright, he`s cute" Rose said, lowering her voice. Lucy smiled, she was making progress.

"Would you ever go out with him?" she asked, leaning forward to hear her better.

"I don't think he likes me that way" Rose said shyly, dropping her gaze.

"Oh, I know he likes you that way" Lucy sang, circling her head for effect. Rose smiled.

"You think so?" Rose asked, her eyes sparkling. Lucy nodded, looking very satisfied.

"I know so" she said, taking Rose`s hand and whispering in her ear "so go kiss him." Rose stood up from the table quickly, pulling away from Lucy.

"I will" she said, nodding at Lucy "thanks Lucy."

"Anytime."


	7. Chapter 7

"Scorpius!"

Scorpius looked up from where he was sitting against a wall in the crowded hallway. Rose was rushing towards him, pushing people aside. She looked urgent.

"Rose, what`s up?" he asked, happy he had time to regain his cool. But Rose didn't answer, she just flung herself into his arms, which caught her graciously, and began to kiss the confused boy. And he kissed back. When she finally pulled away, she examined his face.

"So?" she asked quietly.

"I`m confused" was all he could muster as an answer, because he was.

"I like you a lot" she said, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Me too" he answered, cracking a faint smile. Suddenly, four people jumped out of seemingly nowhere.

"Ha" Lucy cheered, doing a little happy dance "I win, hand it over."

"Fine" James sighed, tossing a small bag that jingled like it was full of money to Lucy.

"Not fair" Lily whined "I didn't even get a chance to try!"

"Yeah!" Albus added "and I`ve only been playing a few hours."

"What?" Rose asked, letting go of Scorpius and walking over to her friends "what is going on?"

"We made a bet about who could get you guys together" Albus said, earning him a smack to the head by James, who smiled innocently.

"You made a bet!" she yelled, taking out her wand "you are all so dead!


End file.
